Orokin Tower
The Orokin Void or Orokin Towers exist in small pocket dimensions that are outside the realms of normal space. These are what appear to be fully functional Orokin structures, but they are not unprotected. Each tower contains what is described as a Neural Sentry that controls the security measures of the tower. The tower uses implant devices on intruders to create enemies known as the Corrupted. These Corrupted counterparts act very similar to their normal brethren, except they defend the tower until death. Getting to the Orokin towers requires a Void Key or an invite from a player with one. They are of either Raid or Exterminate and have 3 levels of difficulty. You can get the keys by 4 different ways : *Endless Defense reward *Raid reward *Bought with Platinum (5 random ones for 75) *Login Reward System (3-6+ days) *Capture reward Rewards Many of the containers within the Orokin Towers provide large sums of credits, but they also have a small chance to contain Mods that can quickly despawn. There are many locations that are "Off the beaten path" that test the parkour skills of Tenno in small races to hidden treasure rooms. Teamwork and patience is the best way to find these hidden troves. Upon completion of the maps, Tenno are rewarded with rare items used in the crafting of Prime Items. List of known mission rewards *Forma Blueprints *Complete Forma *Frost Prime Blueprint *Frost Prime component Blueprints *Reaper Prime Blueprints *Reaper Prime components: Reaper Handle and Reaper Blade *Latron Prime Blueprints *Latron Prime components: Latron Prime Barrel, Latron Prime Receiver and Latron Prime Stock *10k+ credits Traps Aside from deploying Corrupted units, Orokin Towers also employ large amounts of traps that, at first glance, would appear as normal scenery in the room. Pressure Plates Traps are mostly triggered by Pressure Plates hidden in the floor when a player steps over them. However, some Pressure Plates can also reveal hidden treasures as well, so stepping on them might not always be a bad idea. Some pressure plates cannot be activated even though Storage Containers can be seen through walls using Thief's Wit. Laser Discs One variety of Orokin traps is the Laser Disc, wall-mounted laser turrets that can be either stationary or scrolling along rails. Once triggered, Laser Discs will fire a sustained heat laser straight ahead that does massive damage, which can and probably will cut through even 1000+ total shields and health in little over a second. However, the sustained lasers are usually pretty obvious, and the Discs can be destroyed with a few shots. Box Traps "Box Traps" are slightly more sophisticated and dangerous traps, resembling a large box with a few discs on its surfaces. Once triggered, Box Traps can come in two varieties. The Spinning Lasers variety consists of 4 horizontal lasers on the box's sides and a raised disc on top. The box will continuously spin, thus firing its lasers in all directions. Unlike Laser Discs, the Spinning Lasers trap's weakness lies in its "joints", which connect the discs to the box. Shooting the joints will destroy the corresponding disc. Destroying the top disc will stop the spinning, while destroying the side discs will destroy each individual laser. The Thumper variety will repeatedly raise the top disc and then smash it back down, creating a knock-down shockwave each time to disrupt the player. Like the Spinning Lasers trap, it can be destroyed by shooting its joint until the top cap blows off. Cryo Floor A slightly less lethal trap consists of floor panels that create icy mist. If a Tenno moves over these tiles their physical movement will be greatly reduced while standing on them. Shield regeneration and fire rate are halved, reload and revive time are doubled while standing in the ice mist. Cast time for abilities is also increased. Collapsible Cover Collapsible cover is strewn around the map in abundance. These structures will rise from the ground when someone gets near, for both Corrupted and Tenno, providing a spot of cover to shoot from. Comes in both square or circular varieties. ' Explosive Canisters As a bonus, some Orokin storage canisters are actually explosive barrels in disguise, and will explode upon destruction. There is no physical difference between real and explosive storage canisters, so you'll want to break it from afar with ranged weaponry. Or have high enough shields to take the blast if you want to melee. Media 2013-05-25 00041.jpg 2013-05-25 00054.jpg 2013-05-24 00173.jpg 2013-05-24 00118.jpg 2013-05-24 00113.jpg 2013-05-24 00108.jpg 2013-05-24 00002.jpg 2013-05-24 00015.jpg 2013-05-24 00004.jpg 2013-05-24 00018.jpg 2013-05-24 00012.jpg 2013-05-24 00013.jpg 2013-05-24 00014.jpg 2013-05-24 00021.jpg __notoc__ Category:Maps